One of the key goals of the electronics industry is to reduce the size and weight of electronic devices, such as smart phones, media devices, and portable medical devices, even as functionality requirements, such as power-on time, are increased. A significant portion of the size and weight of electronic devices derives from the use of single purpose materials in the construction of the electronic devices.